


Blind Blessing

by KimchilovingGenie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), F/M, How do you write?, This should have been a one-shot, tagging is a pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchilovingGenie/pseuds/KimchilovingGenie
Summary: Frisk finally leaves the place that she called home for five years. However, she payed a exit fee that had changed her world to one of darkness. Meanwhile, Sans had had enough and and left the other monsters behind. But he finds out that even an asshole can feel lonely





	1. Escape

Frisk collapsed. She had finally escaped that terrible place but now she was in another one. No, that would be a lie. Even though she was cold, hungry and lost, this forest was still better than that accursed household.

  
The Fredricks had adopted Frisk five years ago. She had been a naïve seventeen-year-old who had thought that having a family would make her life better back then. She had thought that they would accept her as one of their own, that’s what her friends said happened when you get adopted. And even if she didn’t like it there she could leave in a year since she would soon be turning eighteen. All of this had been nothing more than wishful thinking.

The reason that the Fredricks had adopted Frisk was that they saw an opportunity. She wasn't a child and was old enough to work. They had made her their maid and as their personal stress reliever. They had treated her as if she was nothing, a tool that they had bought and could easily replace at any moment. She had tried to leave when she turned eighteen but Mr Fredrick had stopped her. He had started calling her all sort of things. He had brought up how they had taken care of her for so long and how they had let her into their home. That by leaving she was spitting in their faces and that she was nothing more than an ungrateful bitch.

So in the end, Frisk had stayed. Mr Fredrick had tied her to the Fredricks' house with a chain of guilt. As more time passed she had got used to the work that would always be dumped on her by the parents and to the cruelty of the siblings. She had gotten used to sleeping on an old mattress and eating the same thing every day. She had gotten used to all of this and she had lived with it for three years after her eighteenth birthday. But nothing lasts forever, everything changed when the mother died.

She may have been a terrible person but, she had made sure that Frisk would be treated… decently. No one in the household had ever hit her, the most they would do is yell and belittle her. It had all been verbal abuse, soul pain, not body. But it had changed to both after the passing.

The father had begun drinking and would often just pass out in random places around the house. This left the brother and sister in full control. They were both older than Frisk and neither had ever treated her kindly. Before they would often trip her or play cruel tricks on her but when they gained control Frisk life went from terrible to tortures. They would beat her and find all kinds of different ways to abuse her. Frisk had many scars from all the times when the sister had wanted to "test her medical knowledge." The two would do this by re-enacting different injuries using Frisk. She would be the living dummy that the sister could use for practice. Frisk had regretted every decision she ever made on those days but, she wouldn’t leave.

She had been held back by the fact that if she left the father wouldn’t have anyone who would take her of him. After the mother’s death, he had become a broken man, a shell of himself. He had stopped making her do things and had started treating her kindly. It seemed that the loss of his wife had shocked him to the point where his mindset had changed from selfishness to selflessness. This sudden change in personality had been what stopped Frisk from leaving. But then the siblings did something that set the last nail into the coffin.

Frisk hadn't been bothering anyone, she was just cleaning the kitchen.

“Amelia is the top student in her class! Your help is really helping her with her studies, Frisk.” The brother had entered the room and was leaning against the counter watching Frisk clean. Frisk barely held herself back from voicing her opinion on Amelia’s studies and her contribution to them. “So you see, Amelia had gone over some complicated things…” He trailed off and Frisk was about to dash away thinking that he was going to try and grab her. The moment she stood up to try and get away from him a hand wrapped around her wrist. The sister had always had an iron grip.

“Good job, Samual! Now, Frisk, don't worry. This will be a quick procedure, just listen to big brother and sister.” The girl’s voice was sickly sweet. Frisk struggled but couldn’t escape. She knew what the sister meant by "quick procedure." They were going to re-enact an emergency on her. Little did she know just what her escape could have saved. That day the siblings had taken away something from her that she would forever miss.

They had wanted to see if the sister could treat a punctured eye. Frisk had cried and would have screamed but, they had gaged her because "it was so annoying to hear her overdramatize the situation." They had poked her left eye with a needle to imitate the injury. The sister had failed. But the two weren't content with the failure so, they tried again. Them standing over her with a needle and a first aid kit in hand was the last thing Frisk had seen. The two had left her alone only when they had no more eyes to practice on. She had cried. Every tear had stung. She couldn't take it anymore and when she heard the door to the siblings' room close she dashed out. She ran to the place where she thought the front door was and just hoped that she was correct. Luckily, she was able to find the door, once she was opened it and ran.

The Fredricks were a wealthy family and their house was kind of isolated. One side was flanked by a forest and the other was close to a road that led into the city. Frisk didn’t know which way was which. She just chose a direction and ran. She didn’t care about the fact that it was early December and that her clothes were in no way fit for this weather. She didn’t care about the fact that her shoes were already soaked through. She didn’t care about the fact that she didn’t know where she was going. She just ran. She ran in one direction and never turned. She only realized that she had run toward the forest when she had bumped into a rough surface, a tree trunk. The discovery didn't stop her, she pushed on. For her, she was surrounded by darkness and nothing else. But her other senses told her that she was surrounded by nature. She held her hands in front of her and stepped forward. Step, step, step, stop. Walk to the side to avoid the tree. Crunch, slosh, stop. Crunch, stop. Crunch, slosh, crunch, slosh, crunch. The rhythmic sloshing of her shoes and the crunch of the snow-filled Frisk with determination.

  
Now Frisk lay on the cold snow, seeing nothing but a void of darkness. She cursed the siblings in her head. She was definitely going to die out here and now she wouldn’t even be able to see the beauty that surrounded. Frisk's previous determination was fading but some remained. Those remains kept her alive and pushed her to try and stand up. She didn’t succeed but, the effort warmed her up a bit. She kept trying and was about to try again when she heard the sound of crunching snow. Someone or something was coming, she froze.

What if it were the siblings? Would they just drag her back to the house and continue torturing her? Fear quickly replaced her determination as the footsteps got closer. Her heart was racing. Her stomach was in knots. The sound was getting closer and closer, louder and louder. Then everything was quiet. Frisk couldn’t help but feel like this was just the calm before the storm, that she was standing in the eye of the hurricane.

A deep voice broke the silence. “You fucking lost or something?”

  
Sans had gone out for a walk in hopes of getting away from his thoughts. It had been a few months since his big argument with Papyrus. He had finally had enough of all the bullshit and decided to leave his asshole of a brother behind. Papyrus had always treated him poorly while Sans had done everything he could to protect his little brother. He had worked his metaphorical ass off to provide food and shelter for the little shit. The house that they had lived in for so long had been under Sans’ name! But the ungrateful brat had never returned even one favour. So, Sans had left.

He had left not only Snowdin but the whole Underground behind. The monsters had broken the barrier years ago. They could leave at any point but instead, they were trying to figure out the best way to fight the humans. HA! Asgore had been ‘preparing’ all the monsters for a brutal war against humanity for five years. He had gone on and on about how no monster can be out of shape and that this time there shouldn’t even be a chance of defeat. But Sans knew the truth. Asgore was just scared. He was nothing more than a cowering pussy. That was why the piece of trash they call a king had let Sans leave the Underground.

Sans had made himself a home near Mount Ebott, on the surface. He had almost cried—he would never admit that to anyone—when he saw the sky. The surface was just so beautiful and everything seemed to give off a heavenly glow. He wasn’t someone who cared about appearances but even he could enjoy the beauty of the surface world. He couldn't believe that Asgore had kept them away from this for five years.

He had settled into a small cabin that he found in a forest that surrounded the base of Mount Ebott. It had obviously been abandoned. Everything was covered in white cloth and spider webs were all over the place. It was the perfect home for him and he didn’t even bother cleaning the whole cabin. It had been troublesome enough to clean the kitchen and one of the bedrooms. Papyrus would’ve fainted if he ever saw this place. But Sans couldn't care less, that shit would never see this place.

Sans had relished and just enjoyed the isolation for the first month or so. But then he started to feel strange things. Sometimes it was as if the walls were moving in to crush him. Other times it felt like he was drowning in the silence. It had taken him another few weeks to recognize what these feelings meant. He was lonely. He had never thought that he would end up missing all the sick fucks that lived in the Underground but, the longer he spent alone in the cabin, the more he wanted to talk to someone. He tried to distract himself with some of the books that he had taken with him but, it had been to no avail.

He had left the house early in the morning hoping that a long walk could get things f his mind. Winter on the surface was very beautiful. Sans had ended up wondering for hours. He had wondered so far away from the cabin that he actually got lost. Although he could just take a shortcut home at any given moment, he still proceeded to walk around trying to find where his house was. It was an act of plain stupidity. But that idiocy was what had led him straight to the strange human girl lying face down on the snow-clad ground.

She was very small in size but he could see that she was an adult. Her brown hair had been messily cut and only reached her chin. She was wearing a striped sweater and brown shorts with leggings.

He had approached her out of curiosity. He had never seen any humans wonder through this forest. He had also noticed the red snow on which her head lay on. At first, he had thought she was dead but then he saw her shiver. He didn't feel bad for her. She was obviously an idiot since she was wearing clothes that were in no way fit for the cold. It was her fault that she had been stupid enough to leave the house like that. So he had just roughly asked.

“you fucking lost or something?” The girl's reaction was immediate. She grabbed some snow and threw it at him. She then tried to get up but immediately fell over, as if she was injured or something. She had been lucky and the snow had actually hit him in the face but he had no trouble wiping the snow away. He didn’t want any unnecessary attention so he got ready to shortcut away. But he stopped himself when he noticed something about the human that was very strange.

“what’s happened to your eyes? look like crap.” Her eyeballs seemed to be bleeding and they were filling up with blood. The girl shut her eyes and scrambled away from him. She bumped her back against a tree and he saw panic cross her face as she realized that she was trapped.

“Stay away! Just leave me be!” She brought her arms up to shield herself. She didn't seem to have any intentions to answer his question. Although, he would’ve thought that a human would have a bigger reaction at seeing a monster, especially a skeleton. Then it finally hit him, the bleeding eyes and all of that, she was blind. Whatever injury she sustained had blinded her. She didn’t see him.

Now, this gave him a couple of options. He could just shortcut away, leaving her panicked and confused. He could walk away which would calm her down and she would die in peace. He could kill her since she was defenceless free EXP. Or he could help her and save her from inedible death. The last option was one that past him would have scoffed at since only weaklings help each other but, after spending so much time alone his mindset had changed.

She would be a bother and a constant pain in the ass but at least he would have someone to talk to. She obviously wouldn’t survive in the cold for much longer. But was a good conversation worth the trouble? Who cares? If she turns out to be an asshole or found out that he’s a monster he could easily get rid of her.

Sans looked down at the girl and found her unconscious. She must have blacked out from the cold. Well, this made the task of getting her to the cabin easier. It also made him feel like both a hero and a villain. On one hand, he was saving her from the cold and on the other, he was practically kidnapping her. But again, why should he care? If she does anything that he doesn’t like he can easily get rid of her. She was just a temporary source of entertainment after all.


	2. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had made a mistake when posting the chapters. Sorry.

Her head throbbed. It felt like a bunch of tiny miners had decided to open a mine and see what kind of minerals her head contained. She tried to open her eyes to see where she was. She didn’t remember getting into a bed and she also knew that this wasn’t her bed. She willed her eyelids to open but, she was met with nothing but darkness. She had felt this before. Her confusion slowly faded and she started remembering everything that had transpired. The needle, the siblings, the voice, everything was coming back to her. She remembered why no matter where she looked, all she saw was a void. She closed her eyes, this made her feel like there was more than one reason for the darkness.

But, even though the darkness had been explained, she still didn’t know where she was. Her best guess was that the person who had found her had brought her here.

She remembered a man’s voice. The voice had been hoarse and very deep. He also had a bit of a potty mouth but except for those few things she had no idea who he was. Although, this only mattered if he was the guy that saved her. For all she knew, she could be back at the Fredricks and the siblings were planning a new procedure to test on her. She hoped it was the first possibility.

Frisk heard footsteps approaching. She held her breath in anticipation.

“mornin', sunshine. for a moment i thought that you actually kicked the fucking bucket.” It wasn’t the twins. Thank the heavens. But then the measly remains of her survival instincts kicked in and alarms were set off in her head. Something was off. She couldn’t trust this man.

“Who are you and what do you want?” After spending so much time in that twisted household, Frisk didn’t believe that there were people that would ever commit selfless acts. There was also something about the way his footsteps sounded.

“heh, i’m the owner of this fucking house and the guy who saved your ass. where’s the gratitude?” His tone was sarcastic as if he was used to not receiving thanks. “the name’s sans and i don’t want anything from you. you should be fucking thankful for the fact that i’m letting you stay even though you're pretty useless.” He was talking like it was already decided that she was going to stay. Frisk was about to argue but then realized that she didn’t really have a choice. She was blind and had no idea how to live life without being able to see. Sans was right, she was useless. No! She shouldn’t think like that!

“I’m not useless! I can still…do things.” She didn’t know what she could do but, she wasn’t going to just agree with this asshole and label herself useless.

“yeah, yeah. anyways, how did you end up in the middle of the huge ass forest, freezing to death with bleeding eyeballs, sweetheart.”

“It’s none of your business. The name’s Frisk, by the way.” She did not like his nickname for her and she didn’t plan to tell him anything but her name.

“why so cold, **sweetheart**? i’m just wondering since you don’t usually see people with bleeding eyeballs every day.” There was some shuffling and the sound of footsteps walking away. “oh yeah, there’s a hotdog on the nightstand if you're hungry.” The man stopped by what she presumed was the door since she heard something creak. She could feel him watching her. However, Frisk was completely distracted by the concept of food and left it alone.

She hadn’t been eating much before the whole incident and she actually hadn’t eaten anything the day that her world had been reduced to darkness. This meant that she hadn’t eaten for at least twenty-four hours. She wasn’t just hungry, she was starving.

Frisk started to carefully pat her hand all over the bed. She kept doing this until she felt wood under her fingertips. She then started to slowly move her hand forward hoping to find the hotdog. It was a very slow process but Frisk didn’t feel comfortable moving any other part of her without knowing her surroundings. She finally felt the bread of the hotdog bun and she quickly grabbed the food. The hotdog was still warm and she made sure to eat it quickly but carefully.

“would you look at that, your not as helpless as i thought. call me if you need something, sweetheart.” He called her that nickname again. He must be one of those extremely annoying people that will always do the opposite of what you say.

The sound of his footsteps faded away and Frisk was left to eat her hotdog on her own. As she ate everything that had happened started to truly seep in.

She was finally free from the siblings who had made her life hell for so many months but, they had taken away her sight as an exit fee. She had a place to stay but, the person that had brought her here had questionable motives. She couldn’t even see where she was and what he looked like. She barely knew anything about him. She was clearly in a bad situation but, for some reason, she didn’t feel like she was. She clearly can’t trust this man but, something in her told her that she should. Something about him just filled her with determination.

  
It felt nice to talk to someone. Their conversation was brief and she had been cold but, it was still a pleasant change from the usual silence of the cabin. It had also been interesting to watch her look for the hotdog using her hands. She had seemed so helpless at first. Blind and obviously scared of the predicament that she found herself in. But, she had succeeded in acquiring the ‘dog and earned some of his respect with that. Sans had a feeling that it would be very interesting to watch her behaviour.

Frisk was a very strange person, although maybe that’s just how humans are. But still, Sans was certain of the fact that Frisk wasn’t normal. There was also the way that she didn’t tell him what happened to her. That may have been because she didn’t trust him but, he had a feeling that there was more to it than that. He was certainly curious but, if he wanted to find out he would have to earn her trust.

The skeleton walked back to her room but, this time he made sure that he made no sound. He had left the door open and luckily none of the boards had squeaked under his weight like they usually did. Sans peeked into the room.

Frisk was sitting on the side of her bed. Her hands were feeling the air in front of her as she slowly tried to stand up. She cautiously moved her weight of off the bed, and onto her feet until she was no longer using the bed for support. This must have given her confidence since she then took a step forward. She hissed in pain as her foot collided with the nightstand. Sans almost let out a snort of laughter but stopped himself. He watched her struggle for a bit longer and then came to a conclusion.

He walked back to the main room with a newly formed idea in his skull. The human seemed to be very strong-willed and, guessing by what he had seen, didn’t like to laze around. He could use this to his advantage. Maybe he could actually find a use for her. This was also the perfect opportunity to gain her trust and feed his curiosity. He just needed to find the right thing.

Sans walked out of the house. He hadn’t realized that in his mind, Frisk was now a bit more than a temporary source of entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter.
> 
> When dealing with a punctured eye do not take out the object. Cover the eye with something but make sure that the thing covering the eye doesn't push on the object since that would cause more damage. Always contact experts in these situation since unless you are an expert you don’t have the necessary skills to help.
> 
> Anyways, have a good day/night!


	3. Ivory Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds a way to earn the human's trust. Although, it's not completely successful.

“hey sweetheart, try using this.” Frisk felt something land on the bed near her feet. She reached forward to see what Sans had thrown at her. It didn’t take long for her to find that there was a long and smooth object in front of her. It felt strange to touch and Frisk handled it very carefully.  
  
“What is this?”  
  
“it’s a walking stick. thought that maybe you would like to get out of bed for a bit.” That was actually something that Frisk had wanted to do since yesterday. She had tried but her attempts had only resulted in a stubbed toe. But how would a cane help her?  
  
She ran her hand over the stick and found an end that seemed to have a handle on it. The handle seemed to have been carved since it wasn’t as smooth as the rest but it was still made out of the same strange material. It was a bit unnerving to touch for some reason. Where did Sans get this?  
  
“What’s it made of? And where did you get it from?” She still didn’t trust the man one bit. There was something off about him and she was extremely cautious about trusting people after her experience with the stepfamily. She also did know enough about him to shape what sort of character he was and the fact that she couldn’t see his face and expressions really added to the distrust.  
  
“you got some serious trust issues, sweetheart. it’s made from ivory i found it lying around in the cabin. now are you going to try it or are you just going to sit there touching it.” Sans said his voice was closer than before but Frisk hadn’t heard him move closer. That made her even more nervous. Also if this stick was made from ivory then it was very expensive or very old. She remembered the father and the mother talking about how it was rare to find ivory nowadays since there was a ban on hunting elephants. Thank god.  
  
Frisk decided not to dwell on it. She carefully moved her legs to the edge of the bed to get ready. She had done this the day before and had already established a way to shift into a position where she was sitting on the edge of the bed without falling off of it. She held the stick in her hand the whole time. Once she was sitting on the side of the bed she moved her weight to her feet and stood up. This time she made sure the nightstand wasn’t in front of her foot. She took a step forward.  
  
“what are you just going to hold onto the stick for moral support? use it, you idiot.”  
  
“How?” She had no idea what he meant by ‘use it.’ That one step had already been an accomplishment in her books.  
  
“hold it in front of you and use it like a very long hand or something like that!” Frisk had a feeling that Sans didn’t know how to use it either. Well, this was a problem.  
  
  
He had no idea how he could tell this idiot how to use the stick. He had made it out a bone that he summoned and he had carved out the parts that could make Frisk suspicious of its origins. When she had asked what it was made of he had told her ivory since that was close enough to bone for it to be believable.  
  
“You don’t know how to use it do you?.”  
  
“i do i just don’t know how to explain it! just do this sort of tapping thing with the stick in front of you to check if there’s anything there!” This was proving to be a bit more troublesome then he thought it would be at first. It also seemed like humans didn’t know what gratitude is, although he couldn’t really judge since monsters weren’t any better.  
  
Frisk put the cane in front of her and started tapping. She took a step, stopped, tapped again and took another step.  
  
“see i know how to use!”  
  
“It really does work.” Frisk stopped walking and turned to face his general direction. “Thank you, Sans, you have no idea how much this means to me.” The girl smiled a very warm smile. Sans remembered the times when Papyrus would thank him and smile like that. He also felt the magic rush to change his face to match his nemesis, ketchup.  
  
“no problem sweetheart. you can explore the house all you want. yell if you need me.” He walked out of the room and quickly made his way to his own. He left Frisk’s room satisfied. It looked like Frisk’s trust could be earned with small acts of kindness. Heh, past him would have laughed at the thought of helping a human—or any other living being for that matter. Now he found himself relishing the fact that he was able to help the human girl. He had never thought that loneliness could change him so much. Fuck that, he had never thought that he could actually feel loneliness.  
  
Sans didn’t know how he should feel about the change in his character. The more he thought about it the more he realized just how much of an asshole he had been. But such behaviour was the norm in the Underground. It had been a “kill or be killed” environment and he didn’t have a choice.  
  
“Sans, I’m lost!” Frisk voice swept his thoughts and slowly forming conscience under the rug. Her statement made a perfect distraction and Sans couldn’t help but laugh when he found her standing in the main room with a lost expression on her face. He ended up playing a small game where he tried to give Frisk direction that led her to her room. She had made a turn that made her hit the wall more than once but instead of getting angry at him she just laughed. She seemed to be enjoying this just as much as he was.  
  
It had turned out to be a pleasant day and Sans found that Frisk’s wall of mistrust was easy to bypass. He wasn’t an expert on how to do nice things but it seemed that even his attempts had made her happy—she also had a good sense of humour. Although it kind of felt like she didn’t have a history of acts of kindness done for her. She didn’t have anything to compare his to. Sans couldn’t help but wonder just what her past life was like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once more apologize for the mess up with my chapters. I will try to update frequently since my chapters are pretty short. Have a good day/night!


	4. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I'm having problems with my chapter names and summaries.

“Hey sans, what do you look like?” It had been two weeks since Sans had brought Frisk into his home. The two had become good friends but, this was the first time that Frisk had asked this question. They were sitting on the sofa in the main room—they weren’t close enough for Frisk to have any chance of touching Sans—and had they been talking about different random things. They often did this and Sans had found out that Frisk was a surprisingly talkative person. They were just talking about how it was strange and that their friendship would be considered weird when Sans had made an off-hand joke about how it was funny how she had trusted him without know what he looked like. He had gotten himself in this mess.

“well, that’s as much your business as your past life is mine.”

“Oh, does that mean that if I tell you about my past you’ll tell me what you look like?” Sans knew that he should say no but, he was pretty curious about Frisk’s past. He had been curious since the day he found her but, back then the curiosity had come from boredom. Now, it was from rage.

After a couple of weeks of living together, Sans had learned that Frisk was to kind for her own good. He had always had a certain way with words that just made people angry. But Frisk would always forgive him and say that it was okay as long as he didn’t mean it. He knew that he often reverted back to old habits and acted like an asshole. He knew that Frisk should have had a few arguments with him already but she always just forgave him. When he had finally realized this he had found himself uncharacteristically angry. He had been angry because he knew that Frisk was blind because of her kindness. The thought that Frisk’s forgiveness had probably been abused by the people that had previously surrounded her was really infuriating.

“yeah sure. but make sure to tell the exact truth sweetheart or it doesn’t count.”

“Same goes for you and you better not make fun of me!” Frisk puffed up her cheeks in mock anger. She could sometimes be so fucking adorable that even he couldn’t deny it.

“i see s **no** w reason to laugh at someone’s past. that wouldn’t be very n **ice** and i would never do something like this.” He pretended to be offended but at the same time, he used the opportunity to crack some of his dumb jokes. Frisk always laughed at them. Almost no one had laughed at his jokes when he was in the Underground.

“Alright, I'll stop stalling. So you see, I had lived in an orphanage for most of my life. Then one day…”

  
Frisk lay in her bed thinking about what had happened. The day had started the same as all the other past days did. She would wake up, grab her cane, make her way to the kitchen, greet Sans and eat. She would then do her best to be useful around the house and when she found nothing to do she would join Sans on the coach. The two then the two just enjoy the company, they would talk or maybe go outside for a walk.

She always enjoyed Sans’ company. These two weeks had been a pleasant change from the last five years of her life. She sometimes thought that she was dreaming. No one in the Fredricks had ever cooked for her or even actually had a real conversation with her. Even when the stepfather had a change of heart he still didn’t really spend much time talking to her. So Sans’ actions had made her more and more attached to him. This attachment was what had made her finally gain the confidence to ask him about his appearance.

Frisk was the kind of person who didn’t care about how a person looked but, that hadn't stopped her from being curious. Her curiosity was what had made her agree to tell him about her past in exchange for him revealing what he looks like. But the result hadn’t been the one she had expected, or wanted.

When she had told Sans about the way that the siblings had treated her and how she had lost her eyesight he had, at first, gone unnaturally quiet. He then told her to tell him where the Fredrick’s house was located so he could “return the favour for her.” Frisk had known that Sans swore often and that he could be rude but, she had never seen—well, heard—him act violently.

She had immediately told him to not do it and to leave it alone but for some reason, he wouldn’t. So she had picked up her cane and left the main room. She had spent the rest of the day sitting in her room and just thinking. She didn’t know if she should be apologizing to him or if he should be the one apologizing to her. In some way, they were both in the wrong, or at least she thinks that’s how it is. So she had sat in her bed listening to every little sound. Every creak of the floorboards, every shuffle, every breath. She had hoped that Sans would come to her room and they could talk it out but, he seemed to have stayed in the main room the whole time. Frisk knew that if she wanted this whole ordeal to be over she would need to be the one to come out but, something in her stopped her from doing so.

Frisk sighed. When had she gotten so attached to Sans? How could she have gotten so attached to him? She didn’t even know what he looked like. She did know that he was pretty large in size considering just how much the couch moved under his weight but, that was it. For all, she knew he might be some kind of alien or monster hiding behind her blindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Have a good day/night.


	5. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tells Sans a story.

Why had he reacted like that? Why had he been so fucking angry when Frisk had told him about the Fredricks? Sans rubbed his templates and sighed. He had really fucked up.

Over the course of the two weeks that they had spent together Sans had noticed something about Frisk that had made him respect her even more then he had before. She could solve practically any problem without falling into anger or depending on violence.

They had had an argument before this one. Sans had been a bigger asshole than usual and Frisk called him out. He had been in a bad mood and had pushed her. He had immediately regretted it but, luckily, Frisk didn’t notice really notice that the hands that pushed her weren't human. Frisk had stood up, smiled at him and told him that if something was troubling him this badly, he should talk to her. Every other person that he had known would have lashed out at him. She just brushed off.

Now, past Sans would have seen this as idiocy, a sign of weakness but, past Sans was an idiot. This Sans knew that those who act strong and hurt those weaker than they are the weak ones. People like Frisk are strong. They have enough energy to not only take care of themselves but, to also help others. Hurting others doesn't prove your strength, it proves your weakness. Man, the isolation was really changing him in and out.

But all of this is beside the point. He needed to find a way to ask for forgiveness. Frisk obviously didn’t appreciate--she was too kind--the threat that he had sent toward the Fredericks. It was obviously his fault and that he should obviously be the one apologizing. But he felt like just saying sorry won’t cut it. Now that he realized just how badly she had been abused, he felt extremely ashamed at how he had yelled at her when she refused to tell him where the Fredricks lived. He had just been extremely pissed off. He had thrown a tantrum like a five-year-old child. She was probably so fed up with him…

No, he had to stay on track. He had to find a way to apologize and show her that he truly—

“Hey Sans? Are you alright?” He must have zoned out, he didn’t even hear the sound of her cane tapping the floor. Frisk walked over to the couch and sat beside him. He made sure that there was no chance of her touching him. He didn’t want to lose any more of her trust than he already had.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Sans was just surprised by her actions and really didn’t know what to do. His thoughts were tripping over each other so, the words that came out of his mouth were not thought through at all. They were exactly what he had wanted to avoid saying.

“sweetheart, i’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, Sans.”

The room fell back into silence. Sans just stared at the girl beside him. He was at a loss of words.

Why was she sorry? He was the one at fault! “and what exactly are you sorry for? i was the one that's been acting like an asshole.”

“No, you're wrong. I shouldn’t have walked out like that it was rude and immature. You were just standing up for me and I had instead ignored you.” Frisk tilted her head downwards, her eyelids were closed as usual. “Sans thank you for caring this much about me. You’re a great friend.” Frisk turned toward him and gave him a warm smile. Sans felt the magic flood into his cheekbones. Fuck. Thank god that she couldn’t see the state of his face. But not even that smile could make him believe the bullshit that she was spewing. She could think that all she wanted. He knew what he was and that she wasn't in the wrong.

“i don’t deserve your thanks, sweetheart. i’m an asshole. i would like to apologize for being an asshole.” Sans had never apologized to anyone when in the Underground. The surface was really changing him. Or maybe it wasn’t the surface, but someone who lived on it.

  
Sans’ words had left Frisk with nothing to say. No matter how hard she thought she couldn’t think of something to say in response. Protesting seemed like a bad idea and so did anything else that she came up with. So they had sat there, in silence.

Slowly, the silence formed walls that pushed in on her. It felt like she was being suffocated. She was itching to break the walls but, she didn’t know what she could say that wouldn't sound awkward or fake.

“hey sweetheart, do you believe in monsters?” Sans broke down the walls that had surrounded her with a very strange and random question. It was completely out of the blue, Frisk was caught off guard. The filter on her mouth slipped and she answered without thinking.

“Yes, I do.”

“why?” Frisk was about to answer that question as well but, she caught herself in time. Was it okay to tell Sans that story? Her mind yelled “NO” while her soul whispered “ _yes_.” She just hoped that he wouldn’t laugh or think she’s stupid.

“I had seen one when I was really small.” She paused, waiting for some sign from Sans to stop. But she was met with silence so, she continued. “Back then, I lived in an orphanage placed in a small village right at the bottom of Mount Ebott. I was about four or five and most of the kids were about my age. But there was one girl that was older than everyone else. She was always so sad and lonely, I remember everyone else avoiding her. Her name was Chara. We had been friends and she was actually really nice but then, one day she ran away from the orphanage. There had been an argument between her and one of the adults, she was very upset. After that, she disappeared and no one knew where she went. But then, the monster came to our village a year after her disappearance.”

It was covered in white fur and had big horns. It kind of looked like a big goat standing on its hind legs. It had been wearing a red robe and I remember it having yellow eyes. It had held Chara in its arms, dead."

Everyone had panicked and people immediately attacked the monster. Luckily, it didn’t fight back. It just headed for the patch of golden flowers that were planted in the middle of our village. It then left Chara in the flower bed and went back to Mount Ebott." Oh, how Frisk wished she could see Sans' expression. "Heh, You probably think that I made that up. I don’t blame you, it does sound pretty dumb.” The room was once more silent. She felt extremely nervous for some reason. He would probably tease her for believing in monsters. She wouldn’t blame him, the concept was so far fetched and the whole story sounded made up.

But it wasn’t. The image of the monster with Chara in its hands had been engraved into Frisk’s mind. She would never forget. And she would never shake the feeling of guilt that she got from remembering that day. The guilt that came after making an unfixable mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the misleading chapter name. Have a good day/night.


	6. Decisions and Overlooked Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans makes a decision and fucks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Sans' side of the story this time.

Frisk was someone that was always full of surprises. He had grown accustomed to finding out new things about her every day. However, this was on a whole new level.

He remembered the weak human who had fallen into the Underground when he had been around seven. The royal family had taken her in, for some reason, and she had, apparently, been friends with the spoiled brat that had been their prince. Although he would have never thought that Frisk knew about them. Or that Frisk even knew about monsters. The last time he checked humans thought they were made up and didn’t exist.

“What’s funny is that, after all these years, I still can’t shake the feeling of guilt. Whenever I think back to that day it feels like we had made a mistake when we had attacked the monster. After all, it couldn’t have guessed Chara’s favourite flowers.” Frisk had said the last part quietly and thoughtfully. Sans turned to look at her and found her getting ready to stand up. “I think that’s enough embarrassment for me.” Slowly her words started to sink in. Curse his thick skull.

“wait.” He almost grabbed her but held himself back at the last moment.

“What is it?”

“i—i'm going for a walk, wanna come?”

“I would love to but, I'm kind of tired so, I think I’ll just go to my room and rest for a bit.” That was the first time that had ever happened. Frisk never skipped an opportunity to go outside. She loved the outdoors and never missed a chance to get some fresh air. But this time she turned him down and just went to her room.

Sans stood up and walked to the front door. He left the house with knots in his non-existent stomach. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that he missed an opportunity. Sans knew that he was hiding something very crucial from Frisk and that this could backfire on him, but telling her that he was a monster was never part of the plan. He had just wanted to have someone around to whom he could talk to so the cabin didn’t feel so empty. Frisk was supposed to be a temporary source of entertainment. But the more time he spent with her the more he wanted her to be permanent.

As time had passed he found himself wanting to be closer to her. Every time she went back into her room he wanted to stop her and make her stay with him. But at some point, she'll find out the truth. And when she realizes that she was being tricked, that he was a monster she’ll leave. The thought scared him. It made him want, no, need to find a solution to this problem.

The first thought that came to mind was telling her the truth. If he was the one to deliver the news then maybe it wouldn’t be seen as that big of a betrayal. But she would still be scared of him. No matter what he did she will be scared of him because he’s not human. But maybe then there would be a chance that she would stay. She didn’t seem to be too scared when she told him the story of how the idiot Prince came into her village. Maybe she would give him a chance to explain. Or maybe she would run away in fright.

Sans punched a nearby tree out of frustration. It was a good thing that he was outside. He couldn’t cause any damage to the cabin out here. After all, he did have a habit of hitting stuff when in a frustrating situation. This was definitely a frustrating situation.

Everything that he came up with was a "maybe" scenario. They were all fifty-fifty chances of success. None of them fit him because he didn’t need fifty-fifty, he needed a guarantee that she wouldn’t leave him. After months of being alone, after years of living in that shit hole, the time spent with her had been so…so—

“Boring. Why did we even come out here in the first place?”

“Well, this is less boring than staying in the house! After all, our toy had run away and the old man has been moved to the elders' facility. There’s literally nothing to do!” Sans froze. The voices were coming from his right, female and male, fading away. The pair wasn’t approaching him.

“I wonder if Frisk died. It wouldn’t surprise me since she was so weak. Easy prey,” The female voice said. Sans realized who's conversation he was listening to.

“Yeah, she could easily be killed by anything really. Although, she was so small that I don’t think anything would find her filling.” The male voice joked. Sans barely held himself back from skewering the siblings. Or maybe he should do the same thing to them that they had done to Frisk?

No, that was a bad idea. If Frisk found out—he didn’t know how she could but he had a feeling that she would—she would have a pretty good reason not to trust him. And she would definitely leave when she found out the truth.

So, he left the siblings alone and continued his walk through the forest. Half an hour had passed before he made up his mind. He decided to head back although he dreaded the conversation that he would have to have once he was home. But he knew that he couldn’t keep this from her. He…loved her.

Sans walked back to the cabin. He was so distracted with troubling thoughts about Frisk that he failed to notice that the footprints in the snow under his feet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so late but I had a busy week. (I also had a sudden idea for a drawing and just had to draw it. It turned out half decent if your wondering.) I'm part of something in my school that takes up a lot of time. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! It's fun to read the comments that some of you guys leave. Have a good day/night.


	7. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're back.

Frisk sat in her room embarrassed and unbelievably anxious. Why had she been such an idiot? Why had she told him that? The last two days had been filled with nothing but awkwardness and embarrassment. But, what was truly shameful was the fact that all of this could have been avoided if she hadn’t protected the siblings.

When Sans had threatened to “return the favour” she had stood up for them. She had stood up to them even though they had ruined five years of her life. Even though, they had been the ones that caused her to live the rest of her life in the dark. Now that she looked back, she could see that she was the only one to blame for this situation. Whatever Sans thought about her she deserved.

She sighed at the thought of Sans. He never did tell her what he looked like. But she really didn’t care, she just wanted him to stay with her. He was a very good friend and was a pretty funny guy. It may have only been two weeks, but it felt like she had known him her whole life.

Frisk was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of the front door opening. Sans must have come back from his wal—

“This place is in surprisingly good shape for a cabin that had been abandoned for more than a decade.” That wasn’t Sans’ voice.

“Well, let’s take a look around. For all we know, someone could be living here.” Neither was that. But even though neither of these voices belonged to Sans, Frisk still knew the owners. She just begged whoever was listening that the siblings wouldn’t notice the door to her room.

“Let’s check the main bedroom first.” Sans slept in the main bedroom. They weren’t heading for her room yet. Something in Frisk rebelled.

Something in her told her that she should stop them. She may have been scared, but her soul screamed for her to stop the siblings. They had no right to enter this house. It may be theirs by law, but it belonged to Sans in Frisk's mind.

Frisk grabbed her cane and stood up. After two weeks she had gotten used to the procedure and she was able to get out into the hallway fairly quickly. The sound of her ivory cane tapping against the wooden floor would have definitely alerted the siblings.

“Frisk! What a pleasant surprise!” That was the sister’s voice, sickly sweet and completely fake.

“We had thought that you died! Who would've thought that you were living in the families old cabin.” The brother’s voice was filled with fake pity and badly hidden disappointment.

“Please leave this place alone.” Frisk was shaking. The two weeks that she had spent away from the siblings rubbed off the protective layer that had shielded her. The fear of reliving the worst days of her life hit her full force. But she stayed determined.

“Frisk dear, don’t worry we were just about to leave anyway. We just need someone to escort us back to the house.”

“We don’t really care about this cabin, we were just bored and thought that maybe there was something interesting here. But with you back the house will be lively again. It will be fun to have a little sister again!”

“We really did miss you, Frisk. It will be nice to have you back!” The two spoke as if it was settled that she was coming back with them. But Frisk didn’t want to leave. Yes, she wanted to protect Sans’ home but leaving would mean that she wouldn't get to see him anymore. But if she told the siblings that someone lived with her then Sans would be in trouble since he was trespassing.

Frisk realized that she now had some more questions to ask Sans. At some point, they would need to have a long conversation about all of this. But at the moment Frisk was preoccupied with the fact that the siblings were planning to drag her back to the household that had ruined five years of her life.

She heard one of them take a step forward. She remembered the feeling of the sister’s iron grip. Her determination wavered. Another step was heard. Frisk remembered the brother’s hands hold her down as a needle was used to mutilate her eyeball. Her determination wavered.

As the siblings slowly approached Frisk, her determination was overrun by fear. She started to back away, but she knew that ten steps were all it took for her to be cornered. What would she do when her back was against the wall? She was blind and couldn’t even see the threat approaching her.

Frisk did her best not to give up. Each step that she took made her feel more and more trapped. She knew that there was only one possible ending. Although, she wished she had a chance to say goodbye to Sans.

  
Sans found the door locked. That was weird. Neither he nor Frisk ever locked the door since they didn’t have the key. He had never told Frisk that, but she didn’t seem to worry about locking the door. Then he heard voices from inside. They didn’t belong to Frisk, but he had heard them before.

He was getting ready to call out to Frisk when it clicked. He felt his soul surge with rage and his right eye lit up with blood red magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit short but if everything goes as planned I'll be able to update tomorrow. Have a good day/night.


	8. Secrets Unraveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter really sucks.

Frisk was only two steps away from the wall. The siblings couldn’t be more than a step away from her, she was just out of reach. They seemed to be enjoying the situation. After all, why wouldn’t they, she was nothing but a toy in their eyes.

She didn’t give up, but fear was slowly taking over. Fear of the fact that she didn’t know where exactly the siblings were. For all she knew, they could be ready to grab her and drag her back at any moment. That they were just playing around. Painful tears started to roll down her face. But she shouldn’t give up, right?

Then she felt the air behind her move and an arm wrapped around her midsection. She was pushed into something soft and was overwhelmed by a strong feeling of security. She immediately knew whose arms she was in.

“get the fuck away from her!” Sans roared from behind her.

“Monster!” The brother yelled and the sister’s just let out a scream that could probably pop an eardrum.

“ **get out**.” The hatred in Sans’ voice was unmasked and Frisk had a feeling that he was barely holding back. She knew that she should probably stop him or he’ll actually hurt the siblings, but she just kept crying. She knew that she had been scared of the siblings but, she hadn’t realized that she was so terrified by the prospect of leaving Sans behind. Her tears weren’t from negative emotions, they were from relief now that he was holding her close and tight.

  
“ **get out**.” The siblings went a shade paler and scrambled to get to the door. They were out the door and seconds but, he didn’t dismiss the two gaster blasters that he summoned until he couldn't see them.

Frisk was still crying, her face was buried in his sleeve and was hugging his arm. It was as if she was afraid that he would disappear at any moment.

He unwrapped his arm from around her. Frisk looked up and for the first time, his bones touched her skin. He tenderly wiped away a tear that rolled down Frisk's face. She shuddered from the touch but didn’t pull away. Sans continued to try and calm her down, he continued to wipe the tears away. He was no expert when it came to comfort, but he did know that he needed to be gentle. The fact that she would find out that he was a monster completely escaped him.

“shh, i’m here sweetheart, they’ll never hurt you as long as i’m here. you’ll be okay, sweetheart.” His soft whispers and her whimpers were the only sounds in the house. In that moment, he wished that he could fill the house with her laughter. So he tried. “what does a skeleton use to open doors?” He paused and looked straight at the Frisk’s puffed up face. “a skeleton key.”

A small giggle escaped Frisk. “Sans that was awful.” His soul finally calmed down and his eye was extinguished. He grabbed her hands in his and pushed his forehead against hers.

“thank fucking god, you’re alright.” He let go of her hands and just embraced her. She fit nicely in his arms and he felt her's wrap around him. He knew the situation wasn’t right, but he couldn’t help but laugh. As the human girl wrapped her hands around him her legs gave way and he ended up being the only thing holding her up.

“i see your falling for me already, sweetheart.” He decided that it would be best to get her back in bed. She was most likely drained from her encounter.

“Mmm.” She didn’t struggle much as he carried her. The moment he put her into the bed she was asleep.

Sans stayed by her side. He held onto her hand and thought things over. The last two days had just been terrible.

The misfortune had started when he had acted out after hearing Frisk’s story yesterday. That had created a rift between them. They had tried to fix that this morning by both apologizing but then he had asked a very stupid question. Frisk had answered but thought that her answer was dumb so she retreated into her room. He had gone on a walk to clear his head and make up his mind about telling Frisk the truth or not but while he was gone the siblings had come to the cabin for entertainment. Frisk had, instead of hiding, confronted them and they almost took her away. His return was just on time and he had defended Frisk. The siblings had run away and he had touched Frisk while trying to comfort her. Touched Frisk.

The thought finally hit him and he realized that Frisk had felt his bones. She knew that he wasn’t a human. He stared down at his hand as his thumb rubbed her hand in a comforting way. Her hand was so small and when he closed his on hers he could almost completely hide it. It felt so natural in his and he just couldn’t let go. But what did Frisk think?

He could already hear the rain of questions. She'll probably leave him. He was a monster, he had deceived her, she had no reason to trust him. She would quickly come to the conclusion that the last two weeks were a lie and then she'll leave. He would be once more alone.

Sans looked at her face. He wondered she felt holding his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see by the first note I don't like this chapter. It's messy and seems rushed to me. However, I'm a lazy ass who can't fix any of my writing. Well, have a good day/night?


	9. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It the conclusion to this story.

Snoring. Frisk woke up to loud and deep snores coming from her right. She could also feel something hold her hand. It was definitely a hand but, it didn’t feel really human. It was mostly smooth with some scratches and it was a hard surface. She had felt this before. The feeling reminded her of her walking cane and… Sans.

Yesterday when the siblings had almost taken her back, Sans had rescued her. She had cried from fear, panic, relief, happiness and many other emotions. She remembered feeling this same surface wipe away her tears and press into her forehead as a deep voice whispered comforting words to her.

She let her hand explore the hand holding it. It was definitely a hand, she could feel the individual fingers and the way it had held her’s couldn’t be imitated. But why did it feel like this? It was as if Sans was made of ivory like her cane. But then what would that make him? She unwillingly remembered the monster.

Frisk reached out with her left hand to try and maybe see if his face was made of the same material. She didn't even realize that this was the first time she was touching him. The hand holding her's could just be gloved, right? Her fingers touched rough fabric, a hoodie or jacket. She then started to move up and felt something fluffy. A fur lining on a hoodie hood? She kept searching with her fingers until she felt the strange material again. She started to carefully and gently move her hand across the surface.

There were bumps on some parts and crevices in others. It kind of reminded her of a skull that the sister had once brought home for a project. She could practically imagine the eye sockets and the bridge of the nose and—

“mornin’ sweetheart.” She jumped at Sans’ voice and quickly pulled her left hand away from his face, her right hand remained in his.  
  
“I didn’t mean to weak you up! Sorry!”

“it’s fine, sweetheart. yesterday was a rough day for you, i can’t blame you for being curious.” He sounded like he knew exactly what was going through her head. “you probably have a lot of questions. so, please, ask away sweetheart, i owe you the transparency.” His voice had hints of sadness and...fear? She decided that beating around the bush would just make both of them nervous and uncomfortable. She asked the first question that came to her mind.

“Sans, what are you?”

  
“Sans, what are you?” He had seen it coming, but he had thought that the tone of her voice would be different. He had expected hostility, anger and fear but, all that he could hear in her voice was curiosity. There was also the fact that they were still holding hands. That gave him enough hope to power his voice.

“i’m a monster, a skeleton to be exact.” He waited for a gasp or any other reaction but, Frisk didn't make a sound and he was too much of a coward to actually look at her.

“Are you living alone because there are no other monsters left?” That was even more unexpected and Sans’ train of thought was derailed. For a brief moment, he was on autopilot and just answered.

“no, I left the shit hole months ago because it was full of assholes and idiots.” His brain switched back on. Its return seemed to finally break the dam that held back all the anxiety from showing. He couldn’t take it anymore. “sweetheart, please hear me out! i hid this from you because i thought you would be scared of me and please don’t be! please don’t leave.” At some point, he had prepared the word that he would say when told her his secret. Thos plans were flushed down the gutter as he pleaded her to stay.

Suddenly there was a strange feeling on the top of his skull. It was soft and very quick, but it had made his soul go wild. He looked up and saw that Frisk face was the same colour as his magic.

“I can’t and won't leave you, Sans. I had a feeling that you were hiding something. I never imagined that it would be this, but truth be told I don't care about the fact that you're a monster. It's weird, but I .... you.” He barely caught the last part. Her voice had practically faded into nothing at the very end. But he did hear it. The relief that washed over him drastically changed his mood.

“i didn’t really catch that sweetheart, could you repeat that?” He joked. A giant grin formed on his skull.

“Sans.” Frisk was turning an even darker shade of red.

“you what me? i know that you can be a quiet person but, your gonna need to speak up.”

“Sans.”

“did you maybe say that you loathe me? well, that’s not very nice.” He continued. He was mostly just poking fun at Frisk, but he did have an alterer motive. He wanted to hear her say it once more.

“I would punch you if I could, Sans.” Frisk voice was plain and her face had switched to a neutral expression of displeasure. This didn’t hinder Sans at all.

“come on sweetheart! i’m a skeleton, i got no ears so you’ll have to talk louder.”

“Jesus Christ, alright I love you, you asshole skeleton,” She grumbled the last part jokingly. Sans felt his soul swell at her words.

“and i love you, you cherry coloured human.” He leaned in towards her and let his teeth collide with her lips. That was the closest thing to a kiss that he could manage. He looked at her and found her smiling. He wished that she could see that he had a grin matching hers. But she couldn’t and he, honestly couldn’t care less. After all, she was his blind blessing, a blessing that was given to him blindly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. Time to be very cheesy.
> 
> I, Genie, would like to thank everyone for reading and leaving kudos and comments. I have read every comment and apologize for not replying to all of them. This story was very fun to write and when I saw that I reached fifty kudos it made me over the top happy. My writing isn't that good but every story I write helps he improve. I will reply to every comment left on this chapter and please do leave comments. (I don't bite, don't worry.) Now please have a good day/night.


End file.
